UNCERTAINTY
by PumpkinCharms
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Chat Noir deje de ser el mismo con Ladybug? Chat Noir decide dejar en paz finalmente, ¿No era lo que ella quería? Pero porque se siente tan mal aquello. ¿Y qué pasa con Adrien?


**DISCLAIMERS:** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Thomas Aatruc.

 **N/A:** Si tengo algún error ortográfico o gramatical, por favor disculpen. Espero disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

UNCERTAINTY

Adrien estaba recostado en su cama pensando en su amada heroína de cabellos azules y ojos claros mientras Plagg devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana su Camenbert. El chico rubio estaba tan concentrado que no percibía la pestilencia de aquel queso añejo. Su mirada estaba perdida, en dirección hacia el techo de su habitación y de sus labios salía un suspiro cargado de tristeza, algo poco característico en él cuando pensaba en Ladybug. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. Pues aunque siendo Chat Noir es más seguro de sí mismo y tanto perseverar con la joven, igual es desgastante emocionalmente el rechazo que recibe por parte de ella. ¿Qué ha hecho mal? Trata de hacerla reír, dicen que eso les gusta a las chicas, aunque coquetea descaradamente con ella….¿Quizá eso la habrá fastidiado ya? Aunque a fin de cuentas debajo de tanta coquetería, realmente la quiere. También procura el bienestar de la chica, en su mayoría ella termina salvando a ambos, pero eso no quiere decir que se esfuerce en ser él quien la salve. Aunque Ladybug lo vea como un chico juguetón, el modelo es sincero con sus sentimientos y lastima no ver cambios en la barrera que hay entre la peli azul y él. Sólo parece que hay un compañerismo y ya. ¿Estaría bien que se dé por vencido? Ya ha sido mucho tiempo intentando.

Volvió a dejar escapar otro suspiro desconsolado, finalmente captando la atención del kwami, quien terminó su queso de un bocado y arqueó una ceja, desconcertado por la actitud que estaba tomando Adrien. —¿Y bien, que pasa contigo hoy? Esto no es característico de ti, Adrien. — Dijo preocupado Plagg, quien estaba acostumbrado a los suspiros de amor del chico y sus discursos románticos, que eran alegres y no como estos suspiros, que denotaban tristeza. —En verdad que ya no lo sé Plagg..Creo que es hora de que deje de atosigar a my lady. — Dijo el joven cabizbajo y con un tono de voz apenas audible. Plagg no daba crédito a lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos, el kwami hizo ademán de sacarse cerilla del oído, que probablemente alteró su audición, esto no es nada característico de su amigo, un joven perseverante, que aunque sea rechazado por la chica, no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente y se mantenía positivo cuando se trataba de ganar el afecto de Ladybug. —Mon amie. ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, finalmente piensas rendirte con la chica? — El contrario dio la espalda al kwami, optando por no responder aquello, la decisión estaba tomada. Cerró los ojos disponiéndose a dormir, mientras su acompañante lo miraba preocupado, hasta dejó su amado queso olvidado, había perdido el apetito.

 _-Salto de tiempo-_

Al día siguiente en la escuela, todo transcurría con normalidad, era un día tranquilo, había el ocasional cuchicheo en el salón de clases, lo normal, pero se percibía algo diferente en todo esto. La profesora explicaba sobre literatura clásica, pero Adrien parecía estar en otra parte y no en la clase, afortunadamente la maestra estaba tan concentrada en su explicación, que no notó la falta de atención de su alumno, o habría estado en problemas.

Marinette, Alya y Nino intercambiaron miradas, extrañados por la actitud del rubio, sí conocían los tres amigos que la relación de Adrien con su padre, Gabriel Agreste, era complicada, pero esto lucía totalmente diferente.

—Hey Nino— Susurró Alya al chico de lentes, quien se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para escucharla mejor. —¿Sabes que le sucede a Adrien? Está de un humor muy extraño el día de hoy. — Marinette se inclinó también para escuchar que tenía que decir el moreno. —Realmente no tengo idea Alya, desde que llegó ha estado así, incluso le pregunté, pero me mintió diciendo que era cansancio. — Dio un suspiro, mirando de reojo al modelo con algo de preocupación. —Problemas con su padre, quizá…. —Supuso Alya no realmente convencida, pero si Nino no sabía, Adrien menos se lo comentaría a ellas. Por otro lado Marinette miraba realmente preocupada al ojiverde. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que esté así?...

Transcurrieron las horas y sonó la campana que indicaba el final del periodo de clases, al estar los tres distraídos ni cuenta se dieron de cuando salió el modelo, pero por el momento decidieron darle su espacio, quizá luego hablaría con Nino.

Finalmente ya entrada la tarde Marinette llegó a su casa, saludó de beso a su madre y dio un gran abrazo a su padre y después subió las escaleras a su cuarto, se quitó su bolsa rosada y la deposito con delicadeza en la mesa de trabajo, mientras ella se desplomó en su silla, dando un gran suspiro, a lo que salió su kwami, Tikki, quien miró a la chica con curiosidad. —¿Sucede algo Marinette? — Revoloteó cerca de la chica de ojos azules, quien sonrió levemente, pero dicha sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos, los cuales denotaban preocupación. —Adrien estaba algo extraño hoy Tikki, lucía triste y ni si quiera Nino sabía porque. — Dijo la peli azul algo desanimada, a lo que su kwami respondió con tranquilidad. —Podrías preguntarle tú misma mañana. — La joven la miró incrédula y dio una risilla sarcástica. —Tikki…sabes que apenas formo oraciones coherentes cuando estoy con él. — Resopló algo exasperada Marinette, aunque no era culpa de Tikki. —Pero si realmente te interesa Adrien podrías intentarlo. — Sugirió con dulzura, tratando de animar a su amiga, quién sonrió agradecida por el apoyo.

La chica levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de pared, que marcaba su horario de patrullaje con Chat, por lo que se puso de pie, retirando su cabello que cubría sus aretes y le pidió a su kwami que la transformara. Finalizando su transformación subió a la azotea de su cuarto y se fue en dirección a la torre Eiffel, donde encontraría a su compañero.

Pasados unos minutos Ladybug llegó a torre, que ya se encontraba iluminada, aunque aún no anochecía. Buscó con la mirada al gato negro que tenía por compañero, hasta que sus ojos azules se posaron en la silueta de Chat, quien estaba cabizbajo, con las orejas abajo y al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que no notó la llegada de la chica, quien se acercó y carraspeó para hacerse notar. —Oh, My Lady, buenas tardes. — Dijo el rubio en tono bajo sin moverse de su lugar, sin acercarse a la chica para coquetear como era usual en él, sin el típico beso en el dorso de la mano de la ojiazul, cosa que extrañó mucho a la joven y que a su vez la hizo recordar la actitud de su amado Adrien hoy…negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su compañero. —Hola gatito. ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo extraño. — Comentó con sinceridad mientras se sentaba al lado del chico, quien simplemente asintió. —No es nada my lady, sólo es cansancio. —

Por alguna extraña razón Marinette no le creyó, pero decidió no presionarle, por lo que optó cambiar de tema, quizá así se animaba un poco el chico o al menos se distraería un poco de sus preocupaciones. —Ya veo… Y… ¿Cómo va todo, es una noche muy tranquila, no crees? Al parecer Hawk Moth está muy inactivo hoy, no ha habido ataques de akuma. — De sus labios salió una risa nerviosa. Perfecto Marinette, perfecto….Como con Adrien..Ponte a balbucear. Pensó la peliazul avergonzada por su extraño intento de conversación.

—No me quejo my lady. Sí…si todo sigue así, al parecer hoy podremos terminar con el patrullaje antes.— Dijo Chat algo ausente, incluso parecía desinteresado en entablar una conversación en ese momento, ni le dirigía la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ladybug, de hecho le hizo sentir una extraña opresión en el corazón, era la primera vez que Chat Noir actuaba de esa manera con ella y no le dejaba una sensación grata. Se creó un silencio incómodo entre ambos, hasta podría escucharse el sonido de un clavo al caer.

El héroe de ojos verdes se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse, no sin antes decir un educado adiós, pero antes de partir Marinette preguntó con suavidad. —¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad gatito? Si pasa algo puedes contarme. — Ofreció sinceramente, a lo que su compañero asintió, y dio un gran salto para descender de la torre, Ladybug esperó unos minutos y también ella partió.

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, volvió a la normalidad y se dirigió a su cama dispuesta a dormir, Tikki en seguida fue a acostarse en la almohada y la ojiazul fue a ponerse su pijama, al menos ese día no había tarea por realizar y lo que había pasado hoy la había dejado extrañada, al igual que lo que ha pasado con Adrien temprano, pero mejor no pensar mucho en ello, mañana será un nuevo día y probablemente las cosas mejoren, por ahora solo quería descansar y olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

N/A: Recuerden acepto críticas constructivas. No soy muy experta aún con Miraculous Ladybug, así es que no sean muy rudos conmigo. Supuestamente sería para continuar el reto de fanfickers. Pero se estaba tornando demasiado largo para ser un one-shot. Así es que este es mi primer fic largo. Pronto subiré lo demás. Espero les haya gustado la parte uno.


End file.
